Be The King
by APH1demsel-chan
Summary: The plot is the same as the lion king ,not everything will be the same, but kakarot taking the role of Simba and they are saiyans not lions. I'm not great with summaries so just read the story?
1. The Birth of Kakarot

_**#I do not own Dragon ball, dragon ball Z ,dragon ball GT**_ _**or the lion king.**_

 _ **I hope you will enjoy this fanfic, it was one of the first ones I ever made.**_

 **Chapter 1**

 _ *****************_  
 _ **Simba= Kakarot**_  
 _ **Nala= Chi-chi ( she is a saiyan in this story)**_  
 _ **Mufasa=Bardock**_  
 _ **Sarabi= Gine**_  
 _ **Sarafina= Fasha**_  
 _ **Scar= Turles**_  
 _ **Zazu= Raditz**_  
 _ **Rafiki= Korin**_  
 _ **Timon= Krillin**_  
 _ **Pumbaa= Yamcha**_  
 _ **The hyenas= the tuffles**_

 _It was just another day on Planet Vegeta, the sky just as red as the sand. But something special has happened. The young prince has been born_

Bardock walked out onto the palace balcony, with the Queen holding their son. Nearly all the saiyans were gathered around, to see the showing of Prince Kakarot. The crowds cheered for the prince, and also hoping he would make another great king.

"Your brother Turles isn't here." Gine said to her mate.

"Yeah, I know. And I'm going to ask why." He said walking back into the palace and going towards Turles' room.

Turles was just sitting in his room, playing with is food until he heard a knock on the door. _'I see my brother is angry that I wasn't there for his son'_ Turles thought. "Enter"

"Where were you this morning?" Bardock nearly shouted.

"Oh, the ceremony was today? I didn't know." Turles replied sarcastically. The only difference between the brothers were the power levels. Also, Bardock had a scar across his face and Turles' skin is almost grey in colour.

"You knew fine well that it was today. And you being my brother should have been first in line." Bardock hissed in his brother's face.

"Well, I had other things on my mind."

With a grunt, Bardock left to go meet up with his mate and son.


	2. Run Kakarot, Run

**#I do not own dragon ball, dragon ball z, dragon ball gt or the lion king**

 **Chapter 2**

 ***8 years later***

Kakarot has always been hyperactive. But today he is even more excited. His father will be showing him around the closest city.

So the young prince put his royal armour on and ran to his mother and father's room. He ran into there room and tried to wake up his father.

"Come on dad. You promised me you would show me around." He said, pouting at the end.

"Come on. He said you promised him." Gine whispered into his ear.

"Fine. Son, wait outside while I get ready." He said, obviously still tired.

"Okay,"he said and ran outside so fast it left a gust of wind.

A few moments later the King came out wearing his own armour with a red cape that flowed slightly from the draft within the building. "Are you ready son?"

"You bet!" He shouted. They walked down the hallways of the palace until they reached a balcony.

"Son, look at all of that down there," he said, pointing towards the city.

"That's a nice view."

"Yes it is. And one day, you will rule over it all."

"What about that place over there?" the Prince asked, pointing over the the dark labs in the distance that seemed to be shadowed by clouds constatly.

"No son, you must never go there. You will find out in the near future. Now lets go and walk around the town." He said in a serious voice then a happy voice.

Once Bardock had finished showing Kakarot around, he told him to go and wait and the palace because he had important things to do.

Before Kakarot went to his room, he went to go visit his uncle Turles.

 ***knock,knock,knock***

"Enter." a deep voice replied to the action.

"Hi uncle Turles." Kakarot beamed.

"Ah, how is my favourite nephew doing?" he said sarcastically, not giving a damn.

"Very funny. I'm your only nephew." Kakarot said, then walked towards the window, "My dad just showed me around the city. And I'm going to rule it all."

"Oh, have you not been to the outlands. People say only the bravest go there, because they are not scared." he said, trying to look big.

"I'm brave, tell me what is there? Please!" Kakarot begged.

"You want to know about the old labratory?" He said," oh." he quickly covered his mouth with his hand." I've said too much."

"Wow."

"You must promise me you will never go to that dreadful place. Okay?" He said, giving him a little shake,

"Yeah sure." He said turning towards the door. "Bye uncle Turles."

Kakarot ran to where he knew where Chi-chi was. With his and her mother.

"Hi Chi-chi!" I said running into the room.

"Oh, hi Kakarot." she replied.

"Do you wanna go somewhere cool?" he asked, forgetting that their mothers were there.

"What is this 'cool' place your talking about?" Gine asked, ruffling Kakarot's hair.

"Oh. Um... it's the... Fountain in the middle of the city!" He quickly said.

"What's so special about a fountain?" asked the other young saiyan in the room.

"I'll tell you when we get there."he whispered to her.

"Oh. So mom can I go?" Chi-chi asked.

"What do you think Gine? Should we let them go?" Fasha asked the Queen.

"Sure. But bring Raditz with you Okay." she said with a smile on her face.

"What? Raditz? Aw." The kids said in unison.

As Raditz was flying infront of them Chi-chi asked Kakarot, "So where are we really going?"

"An old labratory." he answered.

"Wow!" She shouted.

He got closer to her and whispered, "Shhhhhh, he might here us."

Raditz looked back at the two flying kids. "Oh look at you two, little seeds of romance blossoming in. Your parents will be thrilled. With you be betrothed and all."

"Be- what?" Kakarot asked.

"Bethrothed, intended. One day, you two will be mated." He explained with a smile on his face.

"What. No. I can't mate her. She's my friend." said the Prince.

"Yeah, it would be so wierd." Chi-chi finised.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but you two turtle doves have no choice. It's a tradition going back generations." Raditz said.

"Well, when I'm King. That'll be the first thing to go." Kakarot boasted.

"Not when I'm around." Raditz said.

"Well, in that case your fired." the palm haired saiyan said.

"Good try, but only the King can fire me." Raditz explained.

"But he is the future King," Chi-chi said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, so you have to do what I tell you to." Kakarot said, poking Raditz in the shoulder ( because they are still flying.)

"Not yet I don't, and we are here so let's land, look around this 'fountain' and go back home." Raditz told them. Raditz landed on the ground, and Chi-chi was going to follow him until Kakarot tugged at her arm and they flew to the outskirts of the city.

"So this is the old labratory" Chi-chi said, looking around. As they walked inside. Raditz came up to them.

"Hey, don't you know it's dangerous to be here."Raditz told them.

"Yeah Kakarot. I don't thnk this is a good idea anymore."Chi-chi said, hiding behind Raditz.

"Ha. I laugh in the face of danger. Hahaha." Kakarot shouted. The he heard to voices behind him and jumped beside Raditz.

"Oh look, what do we have here." said one of the tuffles.

"It looks like three little saiyans have come onto our land Mai." said another tuffle.

They walked out and it appeared to be three tuffles with ki blasters around their wrists.

"Hey, Banzai, isn't that the little saiyan prince there?" said the one named Mai.

"Yes it is. So what does the little prince want?" said Banzai.

"Leave them alone!"Raditz shouted. "Come you two, lets run."

So the three saiyans ran away from the three tuffles. But as soon as they got to a dead end, they were cornered.

Even though he never had enough practice in it, Kakarot threw a ki ball at the enemies. But it was a weak one. So he was going to try a new move he saw his father use before. But before he could even charge it up, a riot javelin (Bardock's attack) had already been fired from above them and it hit the tuffles dead on, knocking them back.

The king flew down and grabbed the tuffles by their necks and started choking them.

"If I see you, trying to hurt my son again. I will kill you." Bardock spat in their faces.

"Oh that was your son?"Mai asked.

"We didn't know that did we Ed?" Banzai asked.

Ed just nodded his head and gave the wrong answer, which got all three of them threw onto the floor.

"Come on you three." Bardock said as he flew back ot the city. "Raditz, take Chi-chi home."

Chi-chi and Kakarot just looked at each other and frowned as Chi-chi left.

"Come here Kakarot." Bardock told his son.

Kakarot walked towards his father with his head down. "I'm sorry dad I just-"

"You completely disobeyed by orders and nearly got yourself and Chi-chi killed in the process." Bardock said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted to be brave like you. And not be scared by anything." Kakarot whispered.

"But I was scared. Of losing you." He looked down at his son, then up to the stars. " Have I ever told you that those lights up there are all the great Kings of Planet Vegeta. And if you ever need help, they will help you. Even some of those up there were able to ascend to the next level."

"Acsend to the next level?"Kakarot asked, looking up to the night sky.

"Ascended means that someone was able to transform in some way. Not like the oozaru though. Have you ever heard of a super saiyan before?" Bardock asked, but Kakarot shook his head to say no."Well, the last time a super saiyan appeared on this planet was about 1,000 years ago, and that was to stop an evil threat to destroy our planet. The legend as it that the super saiyan appears every 1,000 years. So a new super saiyan may come soon."

Kakarot nodded, "Are you still mad at me?" he asked.

"Who would be able to stary mad at you Kakarot? Before we go back, do you wanna a little spar?"Bardock asked.

"Sure!"Kakarot answered.

A day later, Turles decided to take Kakarot out for a suprise.

"Wait here young Prince for your surprise." Turles instructed.

"Can you please tell me what the surprise is, I will still act surprised." Kakarot begged.

"Nope." Turles was about to turn away before he told the Prince " It would be a good idea to keep practicing your ki balls."

"Okay!" Kakarot replied.

Kakarot tried to fire a ki blast, but it failed. So he tried again.

"Riot!... Javelin!" Kakarot shouted. The blast went of into the distance, but it started it go near the only tuffle village. Kakarot couln't stop it so it hit straight into the the many tuffle labratories.

A lot of tuffles came and attacked the young Prince.

"King. It's Kakarot. He is getting attacked by a group of tuffles." Turles explained.

"WHAT?!" Bardock shouted. He flew of at full speed towards the group of tuffles.

Just as Bardock left, Turles smirked to himself and followed his brother.

A ki blast went straight past Kakarot almost taking his head off, but it did cut his left cheek. There was no way Kakarot could fight all of these tuffles.

"Kakarot, quick run away!" Bardock shouted from above him.

Kakarot did what his father told him to and ran away.

Turles saw his brother losing.

"Turles, help me!" Bardock shouted.

Turles just smirked and said "Long live the King." just as he said this, he fired a ki blast straight through his chest.

When Kakarot saw the fight finish, he went down to congratulate his father. Only to find him dead.

"Come on dad. You've got to get up. We have to go home." Kakarot said, crying on his father. His tears mixing with the blood escaping from his cut.

"Oh no. What have you done?" Turles said walking up behind Kakarot.

"I didn't mean to. He saved me and-" Kakarot was cut off by Turles.

"What will the other saiyans say? What will your mother say when she finds out it was you who killed the King?" He smirked.

"What should I do?" Kakarot asked.

"Run. Run away as far as you can." Turles replied.

Kakarot flew up into the air and went to the docking stationd to get a space pod. He sent it to a far away planet, hoping to never go back to Vegeta.

Turles named himself King and let the tuffles into the city and make the saiyans do all the work.


	3. Hakuna Matata

**# I do not own dragon ball, dragon ball z, dragon ball gt or the lion king**

 **Chapter 3**

Kakarot spent a few days in the space pod and he was asleep when he landed. When he landed, he noticed he landed on a planet named Earth. It was the total opposite of planet Vegeta.

As Kakarot tried to fly out, he only had enough energy to fly a few yards, so he landed back on the ground and passed out.

Two young boys were walking through the forest. One of them was 13 years old while the other one was 15 years old. They came across a small boy in the forest they were in.

"Hey Yamcha, what should we do with this little guy?"Krillin asked.

"I don't know but this kid has a monkey tail." Yamcha said pointing towards it, "It's hard to see because of that red cape he is wearing but that is definetly a tail."

"Wait...a...tail?" Krillin asked nervously. Yamcha nodded. "I think we should leave him here, what if he is a threat."

Yamcha refused."We can't leave this little guy here. He looks like he is only 8 years old or something." Yamcha bent down to pick Kakarot up. "And plus, we seen talking animals, a boy with a tail shouldn't be that rare, right?"

"Fine Yamcha, you win. Now let's get him to the city to heal up, it looks like he's been in a fight." Krillin said walking infront of Yamcha.

"Okay." Yamcha said catching up with Krillin with little Kakarot in his arms.

Kakarot woke up in a white room with bright lights. He was thinking about what had recently happened. But someone broke his train of thought.

"So your awake kid." Yamcha said, "What's your name?"

Kakarot was thinking whether or not he should give them his real name so he said "Goku, my name is Goku."

"Well then Goku how old are you exactly and why were you alone?"Yamcha asked.

"I'm 8 years old and I don't have any family or friends any more." Kakarot said with his head down.

"Well me and Krillin have always sang a song we heard before when we are sad." Yamcha said. "Hey Krillin, get in here!"

"What is it Yamcha?" Krillin asked not even noticing that Kakarot was awake.

"Remember Hakuna Matata. Lets sing it for Goku, seen as though he's sad about the past." Yamcha explained.

"What does Hakuna Matata mean?" Kakarot asked.

"Well lets just sing it for ya." Krillin and Yamcha said in unison.

 _Krillin_  
Yamcha  
 _Both_  
 **Kakarot**  
 _ **All**_

 _Hakuna Matata!_  
 _What a wonderful phrase_  
Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze  
 _It means no worries for the rest of your days_  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
 _Hakuna Matata!_  
 **Hakuna Matata?**  
Yeah. It's our motto!  
 **What's a motto?**  
 _Nothing. What's a-motto with you?_  
Those two words will solve all your problems _That's right. Take Pumbaa here Why, when he was a young warthog..._  
When I was a young wort hog  
 _Very nice_  
Thanks  
 _He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal He could clear the savannah after every meal_  
I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind And oh, the shame  
 _He was ashamed_  
Thought of changin' my name  
 _What's in a name?_  
And I got downhearted  
 _How did ya feel?_  
Everytime that I...  
 _Hey! Pumbaa! Not in front of the kid!_  
Oh. Sorry  
 _Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze_  
 **It means no worries for the rest of your days**  
 _ **It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna-**_  
 **It means no worries for the rest of your days**  
 _ **It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata! (Repeats)**_  
I say "Hakuna"  
 _I say "Matata"_

 ***10 years later***

Back on planet Vegeta, Turles was still King.

"King Turles. There isn't enough recourses for the planet. We will have to start taking them them off of other planets." Said Banzai.

"Very well then. Send the saiyan known as Chi-chi to me right now." Turles ordered.

"Yes sire," Banzai and Mai said in unison.

"You wanted me sire," Chi-chi spat.

"Yes, I need you to go to another planet, destroy all living things on it and report back to me before you come back." Turles said.

"What! Why?" Chi-chi shouted.

Turles turned around and slapped Chi-chi in the face, "You will do as I say. There is a space pod ready for you. Now GO!"

Kakarot, who goes by Goku now, has kept his armour, but kept for special occasions so he now wears an orange and blue gi.

Kakarot has already proven to be the strongest man on Earth, but he also trains Krillin and Yamcha so they can spar from time-to-time.

But today, their traing was desturbed when a space pod just like Kakarot's. So they went to go see what it was. They made a plan, Krillin and Yamcha would go in first, and if they needed help, Kakarot would join in.

It was Chi-chi who left the pod and she saw two people coming towards her, ready to attack, so she just blasted them with her ki.

Kakarot jumped around the corner, ready to attack. Only to be met by a familier face.

"Chi-chi, is that you?" Kakarot asked.

"Yes, but how do you know my name?" she asked, getting into a fighting position. ' _he looks like Bardock with that hair, but the King is dead'_ Chi-chi thought.

"It's me. Kakarot." He said. The next second, he was on the floor below Chi-chi.

"I can't believe it. Kakarot!" she screamed and hugged him close. "Everyone thinks your dead."

Krillin and Yamcha walked up to them just as Kakarot was on his feet again.

"So you guys know each other?" Krillin asked looking between the saiyans.

"Why wouldn't I. He is supposed to be the King on our home planet right now." Chi-chi answered.

" planet? And your a King? Wow. All hail King Goku." Yamcha said sarcastically.

"Not any-" Kakarot couldn't finish beacause Chi-chi butted in.

"Wait, who is Goku?" Chi-chi asked. She pointed at Kakarot. "That's Kakarot."

"Let me explain."Kakarot said. " When I landed here, I changed my name so people wouldn't recognise me as the Prince of all saiyans."

"What's a saiyan?" Yamcha asked, but he ignored because Chi-chi started talking.

"Anyways, Kakarot, can I speak to you in private." Chi-chi asked.

"Hey, you can't just land on this planet, fight us, then ask to speak in private to the strongest guy on our planet." Yamcha said. "Isn't that right Goku?"

"I think you guys should go." Kakarot said.

Krillin and Yamcha walked away leaving Kakarot and Chi-chi alone.

"Kakarot, you need to come back to planet Vegeta. Turles has named himself King and he is letting the tuffles take over."Chi-chi pleaded.

"I can't. Not after I... I just can't." Kakarot said turning his back to her.

"Well to pass the time, do you wanna spar?" Chi-chi asked.

"Sure why not." Kakarot replied.

They threw punches, kicks and ki blasts at each other, but Kakarot was still on top as he was stronger than her.

Kakarot pinned Chi-chi down onto the gorund so she couldn't move.

"I win." Kakarot said.

Chi-chi just pouted and kissed Kakarot's cheek. "Why won't you come back with me?"

"Because of something that happened in the past." Kakarot replied. Before Chi-chi could say anything else, Kakarot just flew up into the air and dashed off. The only thing that was left behind was a trail of blue ki.

Kakarot landed on a tall tree and looked up to the night sky.

"The great Kings, if you are there can you help me, I don't know what to do?" Kakarot said to himself.

"Who are you talking to?" asked a white cat the was floating behind Kakarot.

"Oh. My father said that when a great King dies, he goes up to the stars and guides the next King. I just guess my father isn't here." Kakarot said looking down in the river below him.

"Bardock is here my King." Korin said.

"Wait. How do you know?" Kakarot asked.

"Just follow me." Korin said. The white cat took Kakarot to a tall white tower. "Come on lets fly up."

Kakarot followed and he started to see a house sort of thing at the top. He walked and and Korin told him to look in one of the three jugs of water, so he chose the middle.

"Who do you see?" Korin asked.

"I see myself."Kakarot replied.

"No. Look closer." Korin told him, "Now what do you see?"

"I see...my father." Kakarot whispered.

"Walk to the top my King." Korin said.

Kakarot did just that, he walked to the top of the stairs and there was no windows or walls around him. Just pillars. Then a strong gust of wind came by and nearly knocked Kakarot off of his feet. Kakarot walked closer to the edge of the platform to see and angelic image of his father in the sky.

"Dad?" Kakarot said.

"Yes son. You have the power to take back Planet Vegeta. Forget about what happended to me and just go." Said the bright image in the sky.

"Okay." Kakarot replied.

The image of Bardock dissapeared and Korin walked out. "Strange weather that was. Wasn't it."

"I've gotta go!"Kakarot said while jumping off of the tower.

Kakarot went to go put his armour on and left to go to the space pod that he landed in.

"Hey, do you know where Kakarot went?" Chi-chi asked Krillin.

"No, we thought he was with you." Krillin replied.

Korin walked up to them, " You won't find him here. Chi-chi, your King has returned."

"What? I have to go and follow him." Chi-chi said, running to her space pod.

Kakarot landed on planet Vegeta, and he saw another space pod land a few minutes after him.

When Chi-chi came out he was relieved. "Chi-chi, you go round up the saiyans. I will take on turles my self."

"Okay" and with that, Chi-chi left and Kakarot flew to the palace.

Kakarot found Turles and his mother infront of the castle.

"I am the King. You will do as I SAY!" Turles shouted as he fired a ki blast that knocked her back.

Kakarot flew down and asked his mother, "Are you okay?"

Gine looked up to see who it was and couldn't believe her eyes. "Bardock?"

"No mom, it's me. Kakarot." He replied.


	4. The Legend Awakens Once Again

**# I do not own dragon ball, dragon ball z, dragon ball gt, or the lion king**

 **Chapter 4**

Kakarot placed his mother on the ground gently as she had lost conciousness. He stood up shakily because of the anger he had towards Turles.

Kakarot and Turles clashed and started fighting. It was clear who was winning because Kakarot was taking damage faster than Turles.

' _Ha! This is easy. Maybe I should anger him a bit.'_ Turles thought

" Kakarot, do you want to tell my kingdom who killed your father." Turles teased.

Kakarot stopped fighting for a moment. "I killed my father," he mummbled.

"I don't think they can here you nephew," Turles said with a smirk on his face.

"I killed my father!" He shouted, a frown on his face from the memory, and tears threatening to stream down his face.

The rest of the saiyans couldn't believe what the prince just said. Before anybody could say anything, Turles and Kakarot charged at each other again, Turles having the upper hand again.

Kakarot fell to his knee, panting and damaged. Turles was up in the air and hand his hand out ready to fire a ki blast. "Kakarot, it seems I am suffering from dèja vu. Oh yes, this was how I ended your father." Turles laughed.

"What? You killed... my father." Kakarot was taken over by uncontrolled rage, he could feel the power coursing through him, but didn't focus on it, instead Kakarot leapt up at Turles, his fist out and tears running down his face.

As he was charging towards Turles, Kakarot's hair turned blonde and his eyes went a a soft seafoam colour, but held a deep rage within.

Kakarot grabbed Turles by the neck and threw him to the ground. He flew down towards him and rested his foot on his chest. "Why don't you tell everyone who really killed my father." Kakarot growled, tears still running down his face.

"It was you obviously." He replied, laughing.

Kakarot started to put more pressure on Turles' chest. "Tell them the truth!"

"Fine. It was me. It was me who killed the King. His own brother!" Turles shouted.

"That's all I needed to here." Kakarot said as he picked his uncle up again and and started beating the living daylights out of him.

"Please. You wouldn't kill your own family would you?" Turles begged. "It wasn't my idea, it was those ugly tuffles. They are the bad guys not me. I will do anything to live."

Kakarot walked up to him and said right in his face, "Run. Run away and never come back."

"Yes, okay." Turles said. He walked to the outskirts of the city and stayed there. "Come on tuffles your with me."

"What? I thought we were the enemy." Mai said.

"Yeah, we are supposed to be the bad guys aren't we."said Banzai. And Ed just nodded his head.

The next thing Turles knew, he was being attacked by tuffles.

Kakarot powered down, fell to his knees and used his hamds to keep himself up. He let the emtions sink in that his father weas dead because of one person. Kakarot was crying and then Chi-chi and Gine came behind hi and hugged him.

"It's alright Kakarot." Chi-chi said, and the she got dragged into a tight hug by the new King.

 ***2 years later***

Kakarot was standing on the palace balcony with the queen beside him. She was holding on to their daughter, Princess Bulma. She had unusual blue hair but that was one of the features that make her unique.

The saiyans below them were celebrating for the new Prince. Hoping he would be another great King. Kakarot looked up to the sky and saw his father smiling down at him. Kakarot was happy again, and he was glad everything is the way it was supposed to like.

 **The End**

 _ **So what do think of the story? Do tell me in the comments below. The idea of Bulma being Kakarot's daughter is there for if I do make a sequel to this, It won't be confusing.**_

Anyways, this is a bue from me, dbz1demilee-shippuden-APH (dbz1ds-APH)


End file.
